Stupid Magik!
by marshmallowgilbird
Summary: seven hetalia charictors,(Britain, Russia,Belerus, America, China, France and Canada) stummble into the real world through a book of magik. contains 3 of my Ocs, will accept four of your ocs PM me the charictors info. charictor list currently inside. drama is a third genre.
1. charictor list

Madeline (Maddie):

age:22

hight: 5 2'

area of origin: originally Canadian, moved to texas when she was seven, now 22 she moved back to Canada for a job at her friends law firm

occupation:secretary

current residence: her friend, Maggie's house

pet:a black cat with white paws named gent.(or stupid as Maggie calls him)

personality: shy predominately, embarrasses easily. only gets a temper when she is stressed out or if her back is against the figurative wall.

appearance:lots of freckles (or faerie kisses:) shoulder length hair always worn in two little pig tails. has light blue streaks in her hair (Maggie did it while she was sleeping)always wears really girly pink shirts with strawberry on it and white shorts with pink intimidated really easily.

Maggie:

age : 19

hight 5 9'

area of origin:Alaskan, moved to Canada to inherit the family book store. was staying with her grandma from the beginning of 11th grade because of family issues,until her grandma died at the end of her senior year.

occupation:bookstore owner

current residence:lives in the giant mansion her grandma left her, with her friend Maddie (or mads).

pet:a red Alaskan husky named red velvet. she brought it with her the year she moved in with her grandma. (gets along with gent)

personality:very jovial around people she trusts and cares about. cold cynical and downright hostile around those that she, or those she considers family, feels threatened around. bad things happen when she is scared, hurt or sad. many in public think she's "postal" and are scared of her. she is ostracised from the community. doesn't let people touch her.

appearance:black hair that is short and spiked in the back with long strands that hang to her chest in the front and purple bangs. always wears black cargo pants with a purple belly shirt and long black trench coat, purple eyes.

Luke:

age: 26

hight: 5 10'

area of origin: northern california, moved to Canada to head a law firm that he owns 53% of. Maddie's boss and friend.

occupation:lawyer

current residence: spends all his time at the office. when he's not there he is at Maggie's sleeping on the couch instead of traveling across town to his appartement.

personally: nice to everyone (looking for personal gain)can be deadly serious when he wants to be (which is not very often) was orphaned at the age of 14. doesn't talk about it.

appearance: dirty blonde hair that falls just below his shoulders. constantly looks like he hasn't slept in days. wears three-piece red suit and has a celtic cross tatoo on his wrist. bright green eyes.


	2. chapter 1, moving in and the incident

**SO, HELLO GUYS. I LEFT THIS IN HOPES THAT PEOPLE WOULD GIVE ME THEIR OC'S, BUT APPARENTLY NO. SO TO THOSE OF YOU FOLLOWING, I SEE YOU. SO COMMENT. THATS ALL. WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE'S THE FIRST CHAPTER**

* * *

"Damnit!" Maggie cried, Clutching her foot in pain. "~Madeline~" she said in a sickeningly sweet manner, "weren't you going to move these books _last time _i was up here?" an aura of anger and pain could be considered almost tangible around the normally stoic girl as she straitened, looking for her friend.

"sorry!" Maddie said coming around the corner, distraught clear on her face."I only moved in last week" she said looking at her friend and housemate. just then the books on the shelf behind her fell to the floor. "don't do that!" the shy canadian yelled, showing a rare glimpse of anger at her friend. "just because you're scary as a drunk Russian doesn't mean you can bully me!" Maggie's face got white.

"that wasn't me Maddie" Maggie said, making her way cautiously towards the books that had fallen noticing the only open one amongst the pile.

"then who was it? things don't just happen on their own!" maddie looked down at the books "and i know you some how make weird things happen just by thinking."  
" well i didn't do it." Maggie said, slowly reaching down to pick up the books.

"i dont think you should touch that..." maddie said, warily eyeing the books "those are my spell books and i don't recognize that one" Maggie stood up straight, looking at her small friend making her way closer.

" you got to be kidding," she said "its just a book." Maggie said, sighing as her friend bent over to look at the open page.

"it looks to be a spell for inter-dimensional travel..." Maddie said pondering the implications that may entail.

"its just a book." Maggie said, picking up the book. "DON"T" maddie screamed, as the book seemed to explode. before the room was fully engulfed in white smoke, she saw maggie get thrown across the room.

"Maggie?" maddie said, trying to cross the room, "are you ok? i can't find my glasses." just as she said that, she heard a crunch. "Maggie if you broke my glasses with your giant man boots i am going to make you buy me new ones" she threatened sitting on the ground.  
"Простите! i did not see them подсолнух." a giant said, pulling her to her feet. so Maddie did what any, sensible, women would do in this situation. she screamed.

* * *

SO THERE IT IS. WHAT DO YOU THINK? COMMENT AND ILL PUT UP THE NEXT CHAPTER FO I HAVE ALREADY WRITTEN IT.

CUPCAKES!


End file.
